


Fairytale Of New York

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Jake being Jake, M/M, M/M/M established relationship, Mike being Mike, Songfic, Taylor being Taylor, idiocy, just because, three idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor's Christmas Eve isn't going how he'd plannedJake and Mike have a lot to do to work their way back into his good books, but luckily Mike has a plan...
Relationships: Mike Darwin/Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Fairytale Of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo
> 
> this idea came to me today, sat at my ex's with my headache slowly worsening - but hey, it created this, right?  
> I'm kinda chuffed to have pumped this out today tbh, but it's also kinda weird because I'm not sure it flows right...
> 
> anyway; Christmas Eve fluff, to mediate the Christmas Day smut coming tomorrow xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy - please let me know if you do, because I'm not entirely sure how many people even read my stuff anymore and I dunno if I should just like, call it a day... I don't wanna bore people...  
> anyway, thankyou for reading <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Fairytale Of New York**

__

Taylor pursed his lips as he waited in the police station lobby. His foot tapped against the side of the counter, the only physical sign of his impatience besides the stubborn fold of his arms over his chest. He scowled at everyone who came near, his eyes narrowing when the Chief of Police happened to pass by, smirking briefly when the man quickly disappeared again.

“Alright, McKenzie… Darwin.” An officer’s voice made Taylor turn toward the secured door near the exit, his expression darkening as the young man stepped through and waved his arm for two men to walk passed. One had shaggy, sandy hair which hung just past his ears and wore a black t-shirt with dog tags around his neck and a dirty green jacket; while the other had short black curls and wore a tan shirt with a pocket over each breast, with a small dark brown neckerchief. “We’re… sorry for the delay, mister-” the young officer offered to Taylor, clearing his throat and quickly disappearing through the secure door as Jake and Mike flashed him beaming grins and staggered over.

“You know, when you two said ‘let’s go to New York for Christmas,’ I didn’t think you meant for me to just come and bail you out when you inevitably got yourselves into trouble.” Taylor greeted them coolly, his eyes flicking between them as they exchanged a guilty glance and snickered at his frosty reception.

“It weren’t my fault, Boy Scout, I swear…” Jake offered through his inelegant snorts of amusement. “Was… was just these  _ assholes  _ misunderstandin’,” he said, pointedly raising his voice as he half turned his head to peek over his shoulder. “Interferin’ in a perfectly normal… totally, not dangerous… absolutely pretend scuffle between best pals. Just ‘cause we had a drink or two beforehand... ”

Taylor raised his brow at Jake’s lame babbling, turning towards Mike expectantly. “And  _ you _ ? No dubious excuse for yourself?” He demanded, narrowing his eyes when Mike merely snorted and spread his palms.

“I’m drunk, not dumb… leave that to Grandpa.” He snickered, tussling briefly with Jake when he scowled in playful protest. 

“Hey, I just bailed you two out; I am  _ not  _ doing it again if you idiots get yourselves picked up for being drunk and disorderly again.” Taylor scolded, jabbing a finger first into Jake’s chest and then Mike’s. “Honestly, it’s Christmas Eve… can’t you just behave for  _ once _ ?” He demanded, pouting at them both irritably. 

Mike and Jake exchanged a glance, before the pair coughed guiltily. Jake scratched behind his ear awkwardly, while Mike averted his eyes and rocked on the balls of his feet. “Uh, sorry…” they murmured together, as Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re  _ both  _ the worst.” He grumbled, his eyes flicking between them both accusingly. “You’ve not even shown me around, let alone given me a present.” He accused quietly, averting his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest again.

“I got ya a present!” Jake declared abruptly, grinning proudly as Mike rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Ya dick ain’t a present, Grandpa, even if ya wrap a bow around it.” He scoffed, as Taylor sighed and shook his head, turning to leave them to their bickering and stalking to the station exit.

“Hey, where ya goin’, Kid?” Mike called after him, his alarm clear as he shoved at Jake and gestured to Taylor’s dejected shoulders as he slipped out alone.

“Taylor! Wait up!” Jake called, as the pair hurried after him. “Aw, c’mon Boy Scout, ya ain’t really sore at us, are ya?” He asked, trotting past him to walk backward and examine his resigned expression with concern. Between the cool evening air, and the sudden concern for their lover; Mike and Jake sobered quickly.

“Hey, what if we went and took a look at that uh, that... ice skatin’ rink, thing?” Mike asked, mimicking Jake’s idea to circle around and walk backwards ahead of Taylor.

Taylor raised a sceptical brow at the pilot, his lips twitching with amusement. “ _ You _ can’t skate.” He pointed out, stuffing his hands into his pockets to avoid his lovers outstretched hands.

“Yeah, but I mean… ya can show me what ya can do, and Grandpa could even go a lap with ya...” Mike countered, spreading his palms and glancing at Jake questioningly.

“Yeah, yeah… ‘course I can, if it’s what ya want.” Jake promised, mimicking Mike’s pose as he spread his palms; and promptly tripped over a fire hydrant.

Taylor snorted, covering his mouth with his hand as he laughed quietly, shaking his head in fond exasperation as he watched Jake struggle to keep his feet. “I don’t think you should be on skates just now, Top Gun…” he snickered, finally taking pity and extending his hand to help Jake regain his balance. “I think the only thing you idiots need right now, is your bed.” He huffed, as Jake gripped his hand and tugged him close, smirking victoriously when Mike circled behind him and sandwiched him between them.

“That an invitation, Kid?” Mike purred in his ear, as Taylor’s breath caught in his throat, snickering fondly at the pairs idiocy.

“No, it was  _ not  _ an invitation…” he snarked, stifling his amused giggle and pretending he was unaffected by having Jake and Mike crowding so close against him. “I’m  _ mad  _ at you.” He groused, slipping from between them and twisting away with a smirk. “You’re gonna have to work harder than that to get a piece of  _ this  _ fine ass tonight.” He declared, grinning as he turned and sauntered away from the pair with a deliberate sway to his hips.

“Aw, c’mon…” Mike protested, as he and Jake exchanged a nervous glance. “Ya know we’ll make it up to ya.” He said, as he and Jake trotted to catch up with him.

“Heh, don’t we always?” Jake added, grinning Taylor’s favourite lopsided grin in the hopes of winning him over. “C’mon… we’ll treat ya like royalty all night, ya know we will…” he winked smugly, as Taylor snorted and bit his lip.

“Royalty, huh?” He asked, pausing on the sidewalk as Jake and Mike nodded eagerly. “You’ll do anything and…  _ everything _ , I ask?” He continued, folding his arms over his chest and smirking, as he flicked the fingers of one hand towards each of them briefly, before resting them beneath his chin.

“‘Course we will,” Mike promised blindly, while Jake hesitated; more cautious when it came to Taylor extorting something from him.

“Uh,” he coughed, averting his eyes briefly before glancing between Mike and Taylor quickly, and finally sighing in resignation. “Yeah, yeah, alright… whatever ya want.” He sighed, rolling his eyes and grimacing expectantly.

“Hmm…” Taylor hummed, tickling his chin thoughtfully, before leaning closer to his lovers with a seductive grin, his fingers walking up each of their chests simultaneously. “So, you’d even… make a fool of yourself,  _ in public _ , for me?” He asked, his smirk growing as Jake flushed a deep, attractive shade of red beneath the curtain of his hair. “Hmm, that’s what I thought…” Taylor snickered, winking as he patted Jake and Mike’s cheeks briefly, before separating them and sauntering ahead. “See you later, guys… try not to get yourselves picked up again, yeah? I’m not gonna just be your little sugar prince every time you idiots get into trouble.” He called as he walked away, waving back over his shoulder negligently.

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched Taylor saunter away slowly, biting his lip as Mike scowled and swatted him around the back of the head. “Ya couldn’t just say ‘yeah?’ Ain’t like ya dunno he wouldn’t have made it worth ya while.” He sighed, shaking his head in frustration.

“What?” Jake groused, rubbing the back of his head as he turned a petulant scowl toward his lover. “Just ‘cause ya don’t care ‘bout people seein’ ya be an ass, don’t mean I wanna be seen makin’ a goddamn tit of myself.” 

“Grandpa, ya got two choices right now,” Mike said, spreading his palms and choosing to ignore Jake’s complaining. “Ya can go drinkin’ on ya own… or ya can come with me and make an ass of yaself in the name of gettin' a taste of  _ that  _ sweet, sweet ass over there later.” He said, gesturing to Taylor’s still swaying hips ahead of them.

Jake hesitated a heartbeat longer, before sighing in reluctant resignation. "Whaddaya got in mind?" He bit out, grimacing when Mike's reply was a beaming grin.

Taylor drew in a deep breath as he walked slowly along the street, curling his arms around himself as if cold; though he knew he was just missing his lovers at his sides. _ Stupid idiots,  _ he thought with fond exasperation. _ Always with their dumb drinking games, everywhere we go… _ He sighed and rolled his eyes, grinning fondly despite his frustration with the impossible pair.  _ Oh well, some time to cool off and they'll be pretty eager to please when I do eventually go back.  _ He thought, grinning smugly as he crossed a road to a small square and joined the back of a small crowd, gathering for what he assumed was to be some carolers, beside a huge Christmas tree.

Taylor smiled as he heard the slow piano jingle begin to play, swaying gently to the familiar tune.  _ " _ _ It was Christmas Eve, babe… in the drunk tank!"  _ He blinked suddenly, frowning at the suspiciously familiar accent.  _ "An old man said to me, won't see 'nother one."  _ Taylor began to push his way deeper into the crowd, murmuring apologies as he strived to reach the front and prove his ridiculous suspicion wrong. _ "And then he sang a song… The Rare Old Mountain Dew!"  _ His heart leapt in his throat, uncertainty, hope and awe causing his pulse to quicken _. "I turned my face away… and dreamed about you…"  _

Taylor stumbled as he finally broke through the crowd, throwing the crowd a brief, haughty scowl before turning his eyes toward the performer. Or rather, performers. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened as he slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

_ "Got on a lucky one… came in eighteen to one!"  _ Mike crowed, as Jake stood sulkily behind him, playing the familiar tune on an accordion; and Taylor didn't even want to begin thinking about where he'd appropriated it, let alone in such a short time. _ "I got a feelin’… this year's for we and you…"  _ Mike sighed forlornly, his eyes beseeching as he swept his eyes across the gathered crowd. He broke into a devilish grin however, upon noticing Taylor; front and centre and clearly lost for words.  _ "So happy Christmas… I love ya, baby!"  _ The pilot crowed, gesturing to Jake, who reluctantly sang along with him, though his expression perked considerably when he realised Taylor was indeed present _. "I can see a better time…”  _ Mike promised, as Taylor lowered his hand to reveal his huge grin, his eyes sparkling with irrepressible joy at his lovers combined idiocy. __

_ "When all our dreams... come true!"  _ Jake completed gently, his hands moving fluidly to complete the slow music section, as Mike stretched his hand out to Taylor.

Taylor knew it was ridiculous, the way his heart leapt at his lovers making such fools of themselves… but nonetheless, as his hand slid into Mike's and Jake began to play the livelier part of the song, he couldn't deny that his heart was full; and he gleefully twirled under Mike’s arm as he moved forward to join them.

_ "They've got cars big as bars, they've got rivers of gold!"  _ Taylor sang as he sauntered toward Mike, grinning when the pilot guided him around in something loosely resembling a waltz. _ “But the wind goes right through you, it's no place for the old!”  _ He chanted, twisting free of Mike’s hold as he skipped around Jake. _ “When you first took my hand, on a cold Christmas Eve…”  _ He sang, smirking at Jake’s resigned roll of his eyes, though he noted that the pilot had a bounce in his toes; as he played the jaunty tune. _ “You promised me, Broadway was waiting for me!”  _ Taylor sang accusingly, jabbing Jake in the shoulder playfully, as he pressed a fleeting kiss to his cheek. _ “You were handsome!”  _

_ “Ya were pretty!”  _ Mike cut in, eliciting a snort of laughter from Taylor when he looked over to see his dark haired lover was dancing what appeared to be an irish jig. _ “King of New York City!”  _ He cheered, winking at Taylor upon changing his lyrics, as he skipped over to dance around him. _ “When the band finished playing, they howled out for more!”  _ He declared, holding out his hand and leading him in a twirling glide around the area before the large Christmas tree, their free arms outstretched as their eyes found each other despite their crowd.

_ “Sinatra was swinging! All the drunks they were singing!”  _ Taylor and Mike cheered together, grinning as he and Mike moved swiftly but gracefully around Jake, as he sauntered over to play beside them. _ “We kissed on a corner then danced through the night…”  _ he sang, his heart aching as Mike spun him quickly away from him, but kept a hold of his hand when he’d reached the end of his extension.

_ “The boys of the NYPD choir,”  _ Taylor’s eyes flew to Jake when his voice joined theirs, emotion almost constricting his throat as he watched him stroll behind them as he played. His heart ached with love and joy at his sandy haired lover lowering his carefully constructed walls purely to appease Taylor’s previous request _. “Were singin’ ‘Galway Bay’...”  _ the three of them cheered together, as Taylor closed his eyes and leaned against Jake’s chest. “ _ And the bells were ringing out… for Christmas day!” _

Taylor laughed when Mike released him, producing a small wooden flute from his pocket and began to play, skipping like a drunk leprechaun around a pot of gold. “ _ You're a bum!”  _ He laughed, shaking his head as Mike skipped around him and shoving him away playfully. “ _ You're a punk!”  _ He added, rounding on Jake and shoving at his shoulder as well, while Jake just smirked at the pair of them fondly.

_ “Ya an old-” _ Mike lowered his flute to begin his next verse, wisely choosing to cover a particular lyric with a well timed cough. Taylor made a note to reward him for the consideration later. “- _ on junk… lyin’ there almost dead, on a drip in that bed!” _

_ “You scumbag, you maggot!” _ Taylor snickered, swatting Mike around the shoulder as the pilot twirled around him proudly. “ _ You cheap lousy faggot! _ ” He continued, swatting Jake’s shoulder as he sauntered around him in the opposite direction. “ _ Happy Christmas your arse, I pray God it's our last!” _ He sniffed, though the huge grin he wore belied the truth of his feelings behind the songs lyrics.

_ “The boys of the NYPD choir… still singin’ ‘Galway Bay’,”  _ the three cheered together, as Mike grabbed both of Taylor’s hands and swung him around in large loops before the clapping and laughing crowd. “ _ And the bells were ringing out… for Christmas day!” _ They sang, as Mike released his hands and circled around behind him, sharing a smug look with Jake as the sandy haired pilot slowed his playing.

_ “I could’ve been someone…”  _ Jake muttered gruffly, his cheeks staining red beneath his stubble, as he peeked at Taylor with obvious embarrassment, though his playing never faltered.

_ “Well so could anyone…”  _ Taylor crooned back softly, laying his hand on Jake’s arm as he stepped closer, his heart swelling with love at the pilots gesture to him. “ _ You took my dreams from me… when I first found you…” _ he breathed, his pulse quickening as Jake gazed back at him intently. A serious glint in his cerulean eyes.

_ “I kept ‘em with me, babe…” _ he mumbled lowly, though Taylor didn’t care about his lack of volume, thrilled more than he would ever admit just from his sandy haired lover’s participation. “ _ I put ‘em with my own!” _ He said, his voice rising as his eyes shone with sincerity and love. “ _ Can't make it all alone… I built my dreams around you.” _ He all but whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips over Taylor’s temple, as Taylor sniffed and caught his breath; overwhelmed by such a loving gesture from his more hesitant lover.

“ _ The boys of the NYPD choir, still singin’ ‘Galway Bay’!” _ Mike cried, startling the pair to laughter when they both jumped in surprise. “ _ And the bells are ringing out… for Christmas day!” _ He roared, sauntering back to them with a grin, as Taylor hiccupped and covered his mouth with his hand to hide his trembling lower lip.

Jake nudged him gently with his elbow, smiling as Mike drew him gently into his arms, while he continued to play the remainder of the song for them to dance to. Mike leaned in to brush the ghost of a kiss to Taylor’s cheek, before leading him into another loose interpretation of a waltz, twirling him gracefully before the crowd as Jake turned to watch them dance around him.

Taylor’s heart was overwhelmed with love and affection, his eyes watering as he laughed and shook his head, leaning into Mike’s embrace as they danced for the remainder of the song; and remaining there for a short time after, hiding his face from his lovers so they wouldn’t see the mess of emotion they’d reduced him to. He watched as Jake strolled over to the crowd, handing the accordion he’d been playing to an elderly man with a grin and taking a moment to thank him adequately. He then watched with accusing eyes, as Jake returned to them with his hands stuffed into his pockets, his smug grin confirming what Taylor already suspected; that he knew damn well that both he and Mike were forgiven.

“You’re both the worst.” Taylor grumbled thickly, sniffing as he finally pulled back from Mike’s embrace to wipe his eyes on his jacket sleeves. “Stupid pilots… doing what I say and… and…” he sniffled, shaking his head as he laughed in exasperation.

“C’mon, Boy Scout… ya can’t seriously have doubted we’d do anythin’ for ya…” Jake scoffed gently, his hand rising to rub at Taylor’s back comfortingly. “I mean, ya do  _ know  _ that we love ya, right?” He asked, raising a brow as Taylor rolled his eyes.

“Of course I do, dumbass… doesn’t mean I’m not gonna be… overwhelmed when you go and do all this for me though.” He said, pouting at Jake accusingly. “This, the waterworks? All  _ your _ goddamn fault, McKenzie… being so goddamn romantic…” he muttered petulantly.

_ “My _ fault?!” Jake yelped, scowling as he gestured towards Mike roughly. “What about  _ him?! _ He was in on it too, ya kno-”

“Yeah, but he always acts like an idiot.” Taylor retorted, smirking when Mike pinched his ass in retaliation. “ _ You _ acting like… well, like  _ us; _ and in  _ public… _ well, that always makes me all sappy and mushy…” he mumbled, lowering his eyes as he sniffed.

Taylor’s chin lifted against his will, when Jake curled his finger beneath it. “Taylor,” he said simply, sighing in exasperation. “I’d do anythin’ for ya.” He repeated simply, rolling his eyes when Taylor’s eyes filled with water again at the promise. He leaned in and kissed Taylor’s cheek softly, chuckling when Taylor made a sound of protest and twisted his head for a proper, if chase kiss to his lips.

When he pulled away, Taylor found his chin being drawn gently in Mike’s direction, his dark haired lover kissing him just as soft and chaste as Jake had; and the affection behind both gestures lead Taylor to sigh when he was released. “Okay, fine…” he said, rolling his eyes as if resigned. “Take me back to the hotel and treat me like royalty for the night. You can take me sightseeing tomorrow.” He said, smirking when Jake and Mike both laughed at him. “Now,” he added, turning towards Jake with a mischievous glimmer in his dark blue eyes. “What was that about a present, and a bow?” He asked, his heart light as Jake and Mike each curled an arm over his shoulders; the three of them strolling away to continue their own fairytale end to their day; all throughout the night.


End file.
